Elseworld: My Little Pony
by MadHat886
Summary: Rorschach ends up in a humanized My Little Pony Friendship is Magic world.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Ponyville –

Rorschach's journal date '17 November 2010, been almost a year since, I came to this world. Found myself after Manhattan teleported me in the Everfree forest. Was found by a young woman who has pink hair. She brought me to her isolated home in the woods. Her name is Flore Shy and she's a student at the local high school but works as a vet and looks after animals of the forest. She doesn't like being around other people, finding animals better to be around. Can't blame her. She called in one of her friends who also lived in the woods by herself, Zecora Dale a dark skin woman with odd black and white strip hair kept in a Mohawk. Turns out that her people ever rarely come up from the northern lands. She's the local witch doctor who uses her skills to make potions. They used one of her potions to heal me.

After, I was healed, I left them. Needed to learn where, I was. Learned that, I was in the land of Equestria that's been ruled by a royal family since it was founded. And this version of Earth is much different from mine. This world is much different from my old one. The land masses for one are completely different from my worlds, so countries are either completely different or just isn't there. Some places are advance as back home while others like the town of Ponyville is more rural reminding me of how things use to be like back home. The train that runs through Ponyvile is a steam powered one. There are cars but are rarely seen outside of big cities. The only cars, I have seen in Ponyville are few as most people just walk or use the train for long trips. There are some trucks and pickups around as this is a farming town. There is power and some places have hand held computers. But it seems that TV isn't that big around here yet as most entertainment is still radio.

This world is a lot more relaxed, peaceful and tolerant in many ways, but it's not without it's issues either. The crime here is small, if there's more then five murders in a year in Equestria for them means which would labeled the place where the murders happen to be a high crime area. The worse that has happen here in Ponyville since, I came is someone stealing bake goods. Which turned out to be the twin children of the baker.

Since coming to this world, I haven't put on my face. There's no reason to. The crime that does happen here are handled by the police who do their job as they should. Besides they wouldn't like how, I would handle things. And there's no real reason to. Why break the arms of a litter bug? I done horrible things to people over the years but never for something like that.

Had to find a job, with no gang members or drug dealers to steal from had to make a living. I became the game warden of Everfree Forest as it turns out no one wanted to work in the forest. Tales of wild beast kept people at bay. Timber Wolves and Ursa Majors could be found in the woods. But are easy to deal with as the wolves are scared off by the sound of pot and pans. The Ursa which is what they call bears here, are scared of fire. Spending time alone with no people around, seems to be doing me some good. Not always looking around or knowing there's danger everywhere you turn.

Not much happens around here in the forest besides the people who have to use the road near here to get to the badlands where the gems can be found. Seems that gem stones are more common then in my world. Did some research and found out that the gems of this world are some kind of crystallized rock that grows like fungus. Doesn't mean they're not worth anything as they're commonly are grounded into powder to make gem ore. That can be melted and use as a replacement for metal, as it's stronger and lighter then the metal counterparts. The gems also have many other uses in everyday life, the cars around here run on a fuel made from gems. Turns out one of the most common gems once turn into powder and made into a liquid burns like oil. And there is a market for the rarer gems which are used in jewelry or on clothes.

The rarer gems are much harder to find so are worth more bits. There are some farms that are rock farms that grow gems, inside of rocks. The gems before they form would first form a rock and the gems would grow inside. And they grow much faster in a barren land free of plants. But that is a hit or miss as only every now and then one of the rocks would grow a rare gem instead of the common gems. (1)

Not much happens here. The only real news that, I took an interest in is that the two heirs of Equestria are coming here to Ponyville. Seen their pictures in the paper, the eldest Celestia and her younger sister Luna. Both are still young adults of 21. Still feels strange with so many different colors of hair that the people here have. Both are twins and both have claims on the throne. So their parents are sending them here to learn how to rule. They will stay at the old capital of Canterlot before it was relocated to New Canterlot after a fire that damage most of the city. The old palace that's built on the mountain side that can be seen from Ponyville. Each sister would govern over half of the lands around Canterlot and the sister who shows herself to be able to rule would gain the throne. Not a bad idea. Ponyville will fall under the rule of Celestia.

People wonder what's going to happen. Two royal heirs trying to show that they should be crown as the new queen, is never a good thing. Got to wait and see what happens first. If it gets bad. I put my face back on.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I can't think of anything else that would explain why Pinkie's family would have a rock farm.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Ponyville –

Rorschach's journal date '27 November 2010, the two princesses are arriving today. Should see what's going to happen. The mayor been having everyone in Ponyvile getting ready for princess Celestia. She like her sister are touring the towns that be under their rule. Need to see how things are going to be around here under her rule.

Rorschach place his journal inside the lock box underneath his desk. The ranger station of Everfree is a small stone building resting just on the border of the woods next to the only road leading into the forest. His office is also his living quarters, separated by a wall to the rest of the building. The rest of the building was a counter where he would give information to anyone who comes happens by, but not often. Mostly people would only stop by to use two things, the washroom, or the phone. The building might be far from others but it does have running water and power.

The ranger station isn't much but it's a place to call home. The only ones who visit his station often are Flore and Zecora. Flore would stop by his station when she goes into the woods and Zecora to pick up her mail or a newspaper. His station was her main link to the outside world. There's a small kitchen and medical supplies should anyone needs help. While people rarely ever go into the forest there was plenty of supplies for those who do. There's also a locker that contains a hunting rifle and a handgun in case he ever needs to use them.

After calling in that he be going into town with the main ranger station. Rorschach walk out from the station and placed a close sign on the door before he left. He walk over to the side of the building to a large wooden shed. Opening the double doors revealed the truck that's used as the official ranger vehicle. (1) Checking to see there's gas and the tires are good he started the truck up. Rorschach rolled the truck out and close the shed doors behind him. Then took off down the road leading to Ponyvile.

As he drove down the dirt road, Rorschach pass by the Everfree Lake a major fishing spot. There are some people who lived by the lake to supply the people who came to fish on the lake. The major buildings was the fishing lodge which is where the people who came to fish would gather and is a dinner. He had eater there a couple of times. Campgrounds that are spread out around the lake. The Ranger stations who keep the lake safe. He met his fellow rangers as his station is a substation of theirs. They're all soft but with how things are they didn't need to be anything else. The head ranger is a short young woman who takes keeping the peace around the lake a serious business. She's the one who got him the job of game warden of Everfree forest after he took care of that Ursa that was raiding the campgrounds. Since then he's been handling the animals that came out of the forest.

Then there was the general store that is also the major bait shop. It's also the local gas station. The general store is a cross between a general store and a tourist trap. Its run by an old man named, Grunkle Stan a gruff and miserly salesman who has finally managed to set up shop in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell his worthless knickknacks. His flair for showmanship is oddly hypnotizing, and thus he is able to make money by peddling the bogus trinkets and baubles in his store. Rorschach mainly goes there for the gas and picking up supplies. Last time he was there he overheard Stan yelling on the phone about a shipment of dinosaur toys instead of the survival kits he had ordered. He has two workers, Soos the handyman and Wendy a teenager who's working there part time. And there are two 12 year old twins who are Stan's brother kids who are spending the summer with their uncle.

Taking a look as he pass he saw that Stan was already trying to cash in on the princess arrival. He's having his two workers putting up a banner saying there's princess term things inside. It made him glad that he doesn't live anywhere close to him.

A half hour later he reach Ponyvile and it was a bee hive. It looks like that everyone that could was there in town to see the princess. Finding a parking spot near the liberty he turns off the engine and locking the door behind him headed for Town Hall. He rarely visit's the town, only going there for supplies he couldn't get elsewhere and to make cash in his pay checks at the bank. He kept some money in the bank the rest in a safe back at his station. He learned to always keep some money in hand just in case.

He walk by the Carousel Boutique owned by Violet Rarity who everyone calls her by her last name. Never set foot into the shop as he never had a reason to buy elegant clothes. He made do with what he finds at the other clothes stores. Seems that here the idea of shopping for something to wear had only recently changed. "Prent a porte" or "ready to wear" clothes had only been introduced on his home world about a half century prior to his own birth as a standard within shops. Even then, they had not become common and accepted until mass production and population shortages during the Second World War forced their acceptance on the public. Of course, by his time off-the-rack clothing was the norm, not the exception. Most peoples of his world of his time, idea of clothes shopping was walking past endless shops with infinite variety, then finding something you liked and searching for the right size. (2)

"Come on Belle, I didn't put so much work on the Town Hall just to be late," Rarity said exiting her store followed by her little sister who is staying with her while their parents are away.

"Coming," Belle said popping out of the store. She spots Rorschach and quickly place herself safely between her sister and him.

"Oh Mr. Rorschach you're here," Rarity stiffing seeing him. She has heard the stories about him, but her friend Flore and her friend Zecora said he wasn't as scary as the stories about him say he is.

Rorschach was use to having people being uneasy with him. He had wandered around the town before he had headed out to Everfree Lake. Then the new came when he killed the Ursa by planting an axe into its head. The story spread as they always do and now when people see him… somethings will just never change. And that he's the only ranger to last more then a month or two station in Everfree Forest made him feared.

"Need to see what to expect," he answers walking pass the two.

He saw the Apples pulling up with a truck full of apples to Town Hall. They owned Sweet Apple Acres a large farm just outside of Ponyvile that's been run by the Apple family. The two older blondes sitting in the front of the truck are the two older siblings, Jackie and Mac. The youngest Blossom is riding on the back with barrels of apples and other food stuff made from apples. They like many other farmers around Ponyvile are providing food stands for the event.

Coming out of the Sugarcube Coner Bakery was a mass of pink hair. Pinkamena Diane Pie or as she likes to be called Pinkie Pie. A jabbering party crazy young woman who tries to throw a party for anyone she sees that's new to Ponyvile. She's a good reason why he doesn't visit the town that often. She tried to throw him a welcoming party after she learned that he be staying in the Ponyvile area. Then when it was learned that he's staying at the ranger station in Everfree forest, she couldn't find anyone wanting to go.

Driving down the road in a motorcycle with a sidecar is the local weathergirl, Raine Dash. She has one of the wildest hair color he has seen so far, it was a rainbow. He has seen her hang gliding sometimes around the lake area. Her friend Flore is with her in the sidecar. She gave him a wave as she pass by. Followed by the cross eyed mailwoman driving the mail truck, munching on a muffin as she drove. She's the only person who would deliver mail to the station.

He kept walking till he reach the Town Hall. A large crowd was already there waiting for the princess to give her speech. He spotted Zecora in the crowd. A rare sight as she even rarer comes to Ponyvile then he does. There he saw the royal guards wearing full armor and armed with rifles. They remind him of the royal guards of England. He look up on the staircase to see the mayor of Ponyvile, Ms. Towers a older grey hair woman. She was giving a speech that he wasn't paying much attention to, it was the one behind her that he was paying attention to.

Princess Celestia sat on a chair behind the mayor with the royal guards around her. Her hair was the wildest he has seen. It was like a moving beam of multi-colored light show. She wore a elegant white dress and wore a tiara on her head. She's the very image of a princess. She held herself with an air of elegant pride. Reminds himself of some of the upper class people he had ran into. But there was something else he felt from her. It was something that he hasn't seen much of in his world. Then there was a younger girl sitting besides the princess. A dusty skin woman with dark purple hair with a strip of lighter shade of purple. She had her nose in a book. Sitting next to her was a young boy with green hair. He was busy eating a bag of candy. Both of them weren't paying any attention to what's going on around them.

The mayor step down and gave the stand to the princess. She look over everyone giving them a smile. "My dear subjects, I princess Celestia will be ruling over Ponyvile, along with other towns in my right of passage in gaining the throne. I shall rule you with justice and kindness. For that's what our land of Equestria is known for. I will do what, I can to improve things and will listen to your troubles. Which is why, I'm leaving my aid, Tawlya Sparkles to be my representative here in Ponyvile. She'll be staying here along with her little brother Spike so please treat them well," Celestia spoke to the crowd.

Rorschach hearing enough left, heading back to his station. Leaving a young girl who looks to be still be going to high school to be the representative here in Ponyvile? Strange way of governing the land. But she's still young and won't be getting the throne anytime soon. There's still a chance but with how things are around here, both of her parents won't be dying that soon. Then there was a sister Luna. Seen her picture in the paper. Wears a suit that one would think a prince would wear. Fits her. She has dark blue hair. There's a reason why they been called the day and night princesses. Have to wait and see how things will be under her rule. Still too soon to know. No reason to wear my face. No Reason to wear my real face in this world. A world where if, I was born here. I wouldn't be what, I am.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Jeeps aren't made in that world.

2 - It would explain why it seems that Rarity is the only one in Ponyvile making clothes. Adding that most of the time they're running around naked.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sun and Moon –

Tawlya Sparkles the representative in Ponyvile eyes glittered as she glaze upon her new home. The towns old liberty is going to be her new home. The Golden Oaks Library is named after the big oak tree in the front of the building. The library is a large building that holds a vast collections of books. The building has two balconies and one of which has a telescope. The upper floors contain the living space for the caretaker of the library while the lower floor contains the books. There is also a basement that's reserve as storage.

"Isn't this wonderful Spike?" Tawlya ask her little brother.

"That we're in a farming town and away from the big city?" Spike replied.

"Now Spike Ponyvile is the biggest farming town where the food we ate back home came from," Tawlya said.

"At least, I can still listen to the radio here," Spike said as he doesn't want to miss his radio shows.

"Spike there's no time for that. We have to get everything ready for the Sun and Moon Ceremony. As the representative of Princess Celestia it's my job to help setup for the ceremony," Tawlya said.

"How are you going to that?" Spike ask.

"You mean how we will be doing that,' Twalya said.

"Oh great," Spike puff.

"That's why we're going to go around town and meet up with all the key people who are going to help with ceremony," Twalya said as she drags her little brother outside. Outside they put on their helmets and jump on Twalya's small car that their parents had given her for her birthday when she gotten her license. Spike is glad that they had the car loaded on the train as he couldn't think of how they could have gotten here with all of Twalya's books.

"Twalya remember that the princess wants you to make some friends while we're here," Spike reminds her.

"I have no need for friends Spike. Besides, I need to check out who are going to be the Elements of Harmony for this year. Besides I am the Element of Magic for this year," Twalya said as she drives down the road.

They stop by many of the places that Twalya had listed to visit. She wanted to make sure everything is going to be ready for the Sun and Moon Ceremony, also who the six people who are going to be the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. And talk to the people who are in charged, she already knows that the mayor Ivory Tower already working to get city hall ready for the event. Which left her to make sure all the other things are getting done.

The first place they stop at is the mail office where the local mail carrier, Derpy Doo is sorting through the mail along with other mail carriers. Derpy is the head mail carrier of Ponyvile and be delivering all the letter inviting everyone in Ponyvile to the event. She was the Element of Kindness last year. Twalya drop by to check that all the letters are going to be sent in time.

Then it was off to the music store that would be playing the music for the ceremony. The owners are Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody they run the music store with the hired help Nor Worthy. Vinyl would be helping in the sound system and record players, while Octavia would be playing the live music with a back up band. Nor Worthy is helping them get everything ready. Lyra Heartstrings a local musician was also there as she would be playing at the event as well. She was the Element of Loyalty last year.

The next stop was at Bon-Bon's candy store. Bon Bann and Cherry Berry the two women who ran the store would be in charge of the candy treats for the kids. They said they have all the candy needed by the end of the week. Next door to Bon-Bon's is the magic shop ran by Trixie Lulamoon. She would be putting on a magic act. She's has a big ego as she address herself as the great and powerful Trixie. Last year she was the Element of Magic.

They stop by the school where Cheerilee Marks the school teacher of the class who were pick to put on the play of the history of the Sun and the Moon. She was the Element of Laughter last year. Twalya wanted to make sure that her class would be ready by the end of the week.

Then they met with Dona Raindrops who heads the weather station to make sure there wouldn't be any rainstorms that would force them to cancel. Last year the outdoor ceremony was delayed before of a storm that had suddenly appeared. She was the Element of Honesty last year.

Then they drove to the farms that surrounded the town. They met with Caralet Tops who owns a carrot farm, who was the Element of Generosity last year. She's the spokewoman of the low-scale farmers. She and the other smaller farmers are going to be providing the food for the ceremony. Which left the Apple's the largest farmers in the area where the rest of the new Elements are meeting.

"Here we are," Twalya said driving up to the large red barn.

"I hope we'll be done after this," Spike said.

"We got to get everything ready. I'm planning on making this Sun and Moon be talk about and be measured against for years to come," Twalya said as she pulls out a book from her bag.

"And how are we going to do that?" Spike ask.

"I read up on the Sun and Moon ceremony," Twalya said as she and her brother entered the barn.

Inside they found Rarity, Flore, Pinkie, Raine, and Jackie. They have been pick to be the this year Elements. The Elements of Harmony are the six heroes of ancient legends, a story where six heroes stood up using the six gems of Harmony to defeat Discord the demon of chaos. Discord cause the sun and moon to hang together in the sky making it neither day or night. But the bearers of Harmony use the magic of friendship to seal the demon away in a statue that's on display at the royal gardens. Since then in every settlement the Sun and Moon ceremony takes place marking the day according to legend that the sky began to move again. Where six young women play the parts of the bearers of harmony and defeat a mock demon in a play. (1)

"So you girls are the Elements of Harmony. As you know, I'm Twalya and going to be the Element of Magic. And this is my brother Spike," Twalya greeted the girls.

"Hi," Spike said.

"Well welcome to Ponyvile," Jackie said as she shakes hands with Twalya. "Name's Jackie and, I run the farm. Honestly is my element."

"I'm Rarity the element of Generosity," Rarity said as Spike glaze lovingly at her.

"I'm Pinkie the element of laughter," Pinkie said.

"I'm Raine the element of loyalty," Raine said.

"And, I'm Flore the element of kindness," Flore said scared that she's going to have to perform in front of so many people.

"Glade you're here we got to get our lines ready for the play," Jackie said.

"And I have the gems right here," Rarity said showing Twalya the box containing the six gems in it.

"Don't worry about that. I have something better," Twalya said as she opens the book she's carrying. "According to this book the real elements of harmony were last seen in the old castle before it was abandon after a great earthquake destroyed the old capital of the kingdom. Following the great fire the old capital was abandon and the forest retook the land in less than a year. The gems were stored in the vault at the time but were never recovered."

"That's because of all the wolves and bears that make it their home. Not to mention other things that would love to eat anyone who enters," Raine said.

"Which is the reason why they should still be buried deep in the ruins of the old castle," Twalya said.

"But the castle is deep in the woods," Flore said as even Zecora doesn't venture into the deep woods as it's easy to get lost. Not to mention the animals that made their home in the deep woods.

"Besides my grandmother said that everyone who has ever tried to find the old castle were always lucky to return alive. There are huge snakes, spiders, plants that spit out poison pollen and who knows what else in those woods," Jackie said. (2)

"There are even tales of dragons being around there," Pinkie said.

"Wait there are dragons in the woods?" Twalya ask as dragons are a rare sight. (3)

"That's one of the reasons why the old capital was abandon in the first place. Dragons came in and started making the ruins their nesting grounds," Rarity explains.

"But it's not nesting season. Dragons only gather in large numbers every ten years and the last one ended two years ago," Twalya said.

"Yes but there are stories about a large pink dragon with green spikes that made it's home in the ruins. It's said to be the first dragon that stake it's claim on the ruins and has remained there since. That's what my granny said anyways," Jackie said.

"Well dragons and only live around 500 years and it's has been over a 1,000 years since the old castle was destroyed so it's safe to say it's long dead," Twalya said.

"Yes but some dragons are known to live longer," Flore said.

"Like Drake the guardian dragon of Cloudsdale," Raine said having grown up hearing about the old dragon that was raised by people and became the guardian of Cloudsdale her home city for over a 1,000 years.

"That's right," Spike said.

"That's because he was taken care of in his old age to his death," Twalya said. "Once, I get the real elements. The princess will be so proud of me."

Twalya began jumping up and down shouting in glee like a little girl.

"Is she always like this?" Jackie ask Spike.

"Yes," Spike deadpanned.

"But how are you even going to find the place?" Raine ask.

"Simple this," Twalya said showing them the book. "It tells the tale of how the people travel through the woods of that time and listing off landmarks. I will just follow it in reverse and find the castle ruins." (4)

"But even if you do how will you handle the wild animals?" Flore ask.

"I just need a guide to find it then once found. I can ask the princess in sending a team to help dig through the ruins," Twalya said.

"Forget it there isn't anyone around here who is willing to go into those woods," Rarity said.

"Flore here does but never into the deep woods and only to visit Zecora who lives in the woods," Raine said.

"Wait there's someone living in the woods? That's prefect. She'll be able to guide me through the woods," Twalya said.

"No she can't. She only lives a few feet into the woods. Even she doesn't go into the deep woods. The only one who goes there is Rorschach and only because he has repaired the old watchtowers in the woods incase anyone ever gets lost in them," Flore said having visited the ranger station enough times to learn about what Rorschach has been up too.

Rorschach having discovered that there are several old watchtowers in the deep woods of Everfree, went and repaired them back to working order. He maintains them by visiting each one every two weeks to check they're working and animals haven't broken into them. They fell into disrepair as the rangers found being out in the deep woods too scary and that few people ever went into them in the first place. Cause them to be shut down and just left standing there. Rorschach found that some of the old radios are still working talk with the head ranger into making them into safe zones where anyone who gotten lost be able to call for help.

"Rorschach who's that?" Twalya ask seeing the look of fear on the four girls in front of her while Flore has a worried look on her.

"He's the scary ranger that actually choose to be station at Everfree ranger station," Rarity said.

"When he first showed up he went and killed an Ursa by planting an axe into it's head," Jackie said as no one has ever killed a Ursa like that before. Sure her granny has stories but no one in recent times has ever done it. Not without a gun to do it anyways.

"Everyone is scared of him," Raine said as when he appears in town everyone is scared to make him mad. As there is just something about him that makes everyone uneasy with him.

"He's also doesn't like parties!" Pinkie adds earning her looks from the other girls. "What he doesn't."

"He just doesn't like being close to anyone," Flore said as she besides Zecora are the only ones who gotten to know him. Even than both of them don't know much about him.

"Well, I just have to go and ask him in helping me out than," Twalya said as she walks out to drive over to the head ranger station.

"Wait for me," Spike shouted as he ran after his sister.

The five girls just stood there as they just saw the representative of princess Celestia

walk off to go into the woods of Everfree to find the ancient castle for the gems that are said to be held in it. And to guide her through the woods she wants Rorschach the scary ranger of Everfree to be the one to guide her. All of them wondered if this would be the last they would see of her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Should, I add Discord being real or just make it an old story?

2 - Since they do have rocks that grow gems. There is going to be a lot of things that are counterparts for the cartoon.

3 - There are dragons who are like the ones in the cartoon but aren't found in large numbers. They still eat gems but will eat other things and they also can't talk. The dragons are haunted when they threaten people or stealing livestocks. And because they are slow breeders they don't have the vast numbers they had in the old days. Dragons are one of the reasons why cities and towns aren't that wide spread as dragons don't take kindly being force out of their homes.

4 - That's how the historical city of Troy was found.

!


End file.
